Herbivorous Christmas
by 1827fan
Summary: Tsuna, who's an elf working for Santa Reborn, wishes to be a human even though it's impossible for him - BUT! ...will this year be different? Hibari x Tsuna (1827)
1. An elf's hard life

At that time the whole day was snowing and the sky was covered by fat clouds. Big snowflakes were falling down on the Namimori and hid the town under their white magic spell. There was no cold wind and so the little brunette could calmly sit on the roof of one house and watch the streets and people rushing through them.

The mood in Namimori was very nice - whole town was beautifully decorated with lights of various colors and in the middle of main square was tall Christmas tree with big colorful balls glittering there brightly. Every shop was adorned with red bow knots, paper snowflakes, garlands and wreaths and their display windows were full of all kinds of presents. In some places were even hanging mistletoes with pairs looking at them nervously.

It was Christmas time - people looking for presents on the last minute, lovers enjoying their time together, families with children running around happily and playing with snow. Tsuna smiled when he saw cow child and Chinese child snow balling with each other and two girls laughing and looking after them. He saw them from time to time and if he could he would go and played with them but...well he couldn't.

Tsuna sighed, he was thinking about it again. About joining humans... It was already weird he watched them like this, so he knew he shouldn't think about something like this, especially when it's impossible for him.

The brunette wasn't human, he was an elf helping Santa Reborn. Of course there were more elves like him, but for some reason they didn't care about humans at all. It was weird through when all they're doing is giving humans presents. When Tsuna thought about it, he was always different - he was clumsy, weak, stupid and slow. Others called him Dame-Tsuna and looked down on him. The brunette always laughed when they were making fun of him, but he was forcing himself. He had nothing in common with other elves and so watching humans let him escape to his imaginary world where he lived with them - where he had friends, family and...maybe...lover.

'Waaa! Thinking about love is always making me nervous!' he thought while holding his red cheeks. He looked at packed streets again and let out his warm breath which created a small cloud for a second. Envy filled his head as always while staring at those extraordinary creatures.

'It would be nice, if I had someone to give a present...' Tsuna wondered as he kept watching them. Humans couldn't see the elves so even if he went and walked with them in the streets, they wouldn't notice him. 'I wish I was a human..'

Suddenly the loud phone ringtone startled him and when he looked at the display, he gulped. The commander Lal Mirch, who was in charge of Namimori was calling him. Of course Reborn couldn't visit everyone, so he divided his work among bunch of commanders, who had their headquarters near each town they were assigned to. Lal took care of Namimori for a several years now - she was strict, strong and hated slackers. That's also why she and Tsuna weren't on the best terms. Tsuna took a deep breath a picked up.

"SAWADA! Where are you?! Your break ended already, so get your ass here! If you're not here in 5 minutes, you're dead!" Lal didn't even waited for his reply and hanged up. The brunette paled and quickly headed to their headquarters.

"Damn! I have to hurry! Why didn't I notice the time earlier?" he whined and jumped from roof to roof. Tsuna dashed quickly and tried to be careful with snow on the roofs but he still tripped occasionally. Cold wind blew against him and made his cheeks red. 'There's no way I can get there in 5 minutes! Gosh! I'll get yelled at again...'

As he kept his fast pace, he saw something unusual. The brunette stopped and almost fell when his feet slipped on the ice. Waving his hands in panic to prevent the fall, he managed to keep his balance. 'Waa! That was dangerous! But anyway what was that I saw just now?' He turned his eyes to the rooftop of the Namimori middle and noticed a dark silhouette standing there.

'Hmm? Who is it?' Tsuna stared at the mysterious person and found out that it was a raven haired man with long black coat and grey beanie. He had his hands in the pockets and cold eyes were watching Namimori with hostility. In that moment the brunette gasped, when he recognized dangerous prefect, leader of the disciplinary committee of Namimori middle, Hibari Kyoya. He was probably looking for someone who would dare to break the rules.

Tsuna guessed that this place must have been one of his favorites, because whenever he was around this school, he saw the prefect on the rooftop lying down and sleeping. He didn't know much about the boy, but from what he heard he was pretty violent and always looking for fights. The brunette was a bit afraid of him, but at the same time he kinda looked up to him.

'Since he's doing this for the safety of Namimori, he can't be a bad person, right?' was what Tsuna always said to himself whenever he saw him.

Suddenly something unexpected happened. As the brunette kept staring at the prefect, cold breeze started blowing and made him loose balance a bit. Tsuna shuddered and thought about going, when steel glare stopped him. The brunette looked at Hibari and paled.

'He's looking at me! ...wait, what?! There's no way he can see me! So how come he's staring at me like that?!' Tsuna felt panic freezing his body as he kept looking at Hibari as well. The prefect glared at him with stoic expression and it was as if he was piercing the brunette. The time slowed for a moment and Tsuna thought that it stopped completely. He felt his heartbeat going crazy and face blushing.

'What is this? Why am I shaking? Is it because of cold?' In an instant their strange encounter ended with Hibari turning away and going back inside the school. It lasted only few seconds but to Tsuna it seemed as hours and the way it ended so quickly was so sudden for the brunette, that he just stood there and watched the spot, where the prefect was for a while until he got a hold of himself.

'What the-? I don't understand! Just how was it possible for him to see me?' Tsuna rubbed his head furiously. 'Wait! Maybe he didn't actually see me! I bet he was just looking at something behind me! Yeah, that's how it was!' he thought as he laughed.

'It had to be like that! ...but still why did his glare made me so nervous? It really felt as if he was looking at me...' the brunette's face flushed a little, but he quickly shook his head. 'Let's not think about it and go.'

Tsuna turned and started jumping again. When he got out of Namimori, he entered nearby forest and climbed small hill, where he slowed and stopped. He looked around and when he found on one tree sitting owl he touched it carefully. That owl was just a puppet for activating secret door to their underground base, so when Tsuna pressed it big iron door appeared on the ground, opened and let him in.

As he walked down the wide hall he started meeting other elves, who greeted him by giving a mocking grins. 'Everyone here probably already know that I angered Lal...' he thought. The brunette turned bunch of corners and finally after the elevator took him down for a few floors he got to Lal Mirch's office. He stood there and squeezed his shirt nervously before taking a deep breath and knocking.

"Enter!" Lal said and when Tsuna peeked inside, she didn't even lifted her head for a couple of minutes from paperwork. The brunette gulped and closed the door. He wondered if he should start apologizing right away, but before he could Lal glanced at him and frowned.

"Finally! Took you long enough, Sawada!" she shouted and gritted her teeth in anger.

"I-I'm so sorry, commander! I was just-" Suddenly a flying mug hit his had, making on his forehead huge bump. "Ittee..." he whined and looked at Lal emitting dark aura.

"Shut up! Do you think I have time for your excuses?!" Her loud yelling made Tsuna shake in fear and for a second he thought a demon was in front of him. Then she sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Anyway go help to the section 9 for now and then come with everyone to the main hall."

"Hai!" Tsuna bowed and left as fast as he could. Lal was always like this around the Christmas time, so he was quite relieved that it was only a mug that was thrown onto him. The stress building up from all of this transformed her into a fury. 'Anyway let's go.'

After the elevator took him to ninth floor he headed to the room full of various plush toys where was other three elves wrapping them. Since the machines could wrap only the presents that were in the boxes, they had to do this by a hand. Mountains of toys seemed never ending and Tsuna really hated doing this cause it was so monotone and boring. 'I bet Lal sent me here on purpose...'

"Oi, don't stand there and help us." said one elf frowning at him.

"Huh? H-hai!" the brunette sit at one table - on one side lied large box with various kinds of wrapping paper and on the other were toys. In the room were two more tables but it looked like no one other than them was assigned here. As he started wrapping the toys, he heard quiet chatting between the elves.

"Why did the commander send Sawada? There are tons of better guys..."

"Yeah, he's totally useless here. In the end he will just drag us down."

"Hmph, it's clear that all he ever does is making mistakes. He should drop dead somewhere."

Annoyed voices mocking him didn't even care if he heard them and kept badmouthing him. Tsuna's hands froze for a moment and hair covered his eyes. Numb pain in his chest and frustration from hearing all of it made him feel miserable. Knowing everything they said was true, he couldn't say anything back to them and so he resumed his work.

The brunette was used to all kinds of mocking but it still hurt, after all it's not like he was clumsy because he wanted. 'Ignore it! Ignore it! Think about something different! ...that guy from this afternoon sure was strange and to make me freak out like that! Really...' He still thought that it was weird that he looked precisely his way, but it was impossible that he would actually see him. Tsuna kept remembering that event the whole time he worked so he successfully ignored the elves.

As the time passed they managed to finish the wrapping at 9pm and then they started loading the toys in the big boxes. When they were done bunch of forklifts arrived for them and took them to the main hall, where was the rest of the elves together with Lal Mirch. The main hall was enormous room with countless of snowmobiles and red sacks. Each snowmobile had a storage place for one sack and every time two elves rode one. Everyone was running from place to place in hurry to quickly fill the sacks and whole room was full of nervous yells and tensed atmosphere. Lal stood with other 11 elves by the little blackboard, speaking to them furiously and explaining them their routes for this year.

Whole Namimori was divided into 12 districts and one squad of six elves was in charge of one. Those 11 elves were certainly the squad leaders and Tsuna wondered where's the last one. He has never been a leader, he was only a part of few squads but he never wanted to be the squad leader. 'It's too much of a responsibility for me...' he thought.

Suddenly Lal Mirch noticed him and waved at him, telling him to come to her. The brunette flinched and looked around if she wasn't waving at someone else, but when he saw her pissed glare, he quickly ran towards her.

"What took you so long, Sawada?!" she shouted with burning eyes.

"HIII! I'm sorry, commander! I just got here." he squeaked.

"Tch! Never mind now!" Lal made irritated noise, clapping her foot restlessly. Tsuna glanced at other elves who watched him indifferently.

"What is he doing here?" they whispered. 'To be honest I'd like to know that too..' he thought.

"Anyway back to work! For this year it's been decided that you will take care of district 9, Sawada." the commander's statement shocked everyone who heard it. Tsuna stared at her with mouth wide open and from his surprise woke him up angered voice.

"You can't be serious, commander! Even though that district is very small, there's no way he can do it!" Other annoyed elves agreed and tried to persuade Lal to reconsider. It was known that district 9 was extremely small and usually when there was a new leader, he was sent there to try out his new role. It was somethings like training before sending him to other districts. But there was always the possibility that the new leader wouldn't be too good - in that case, he stayed there and took care of district 9 every year. Still it was very important to take care of that district and apparently no one believed that Tsuna would do it - not even the brunette.

"Shut up!" Lal yelled and silenced them in an instant. "It wasn't my decision to begin with! But I still believe Sawada will manage to make it tonight. So stop with your stupid arguments and listen to me!"

From that moment no one said a word. Lal finished her explaining and said to Tsuna to wait for her there. After an hour of waiting everyone finished their preparations and squads were ready to go. Lal Mirch made a speech encouraging the squads and thanking for everyone's hard work. After an applause big iron door was opened and one by one the squads left to the dark night. Only one snowmobile stayed there waiting for Tsuna and the brunette wondered where's the rest of his squad.

"So now that we're alone, I'll explain you your work for tonight." said the commander, coming towards him and erasing what was written on the blackboard. "As you can see you have no squad this year. You will be on your own so listen carefully. When you leave do your work as usual - you should make it even if you're alone, but remember when you're done, visit this house!" she said while pointing at her just drawn picture of district 9. Lal was pointing at one house which was a little bit aside from others.

Tsuna watched her hand, still shocked that he's alone for whole district, but at the same time wondering what's so important about that house. "Ehm, commander, why am I on my own and why do I have to visit that house?"

"Orders from Reborn. Anyway just do the usual route and then go there."

'There's no way I can do it!' Tsuna squeezed his shirt and felt his whole body shaking as he was panicking. In that moment warm hand touched his head and ruffled his spiky hair. The brunette looked at Lal Mirch, surprised by her action.

"Don't worry, Sawada. You can do it! I know you can. You were once a part of squad that was in charge of that district no? Then you're familiar with it, so there's nothing to be afraid of. Just don't let the panic cloud your mind and believe in yourself, alright?" Lal smiled at him and it was as if she blew away all Tsuna's worries. The brunette stared at her for a while and then he just nodded.

"...hai."

"Yosh! Well then be careful on your way." Slapping him on the back harshly, she sent him to his snowmobile and watched him as he sat on it and started up. "I hope you'll be able to enjoy Christmas more from now on and make a lot of friends as you always wanted. Goodbye, Sawada Tsunayoshi." she said, smiling and waving at him calmly. Tsuna wanted to ask more, but there was no time. He smiled and waved at her too and then left, diving into the dark night.


	2. Unusual wish

"Finally! That was the last one!" the brunette rejoiced and jumped on his snowmobile, heading to the mysterious house he had to visit. He looked around the silent streets shining brightly because of colorful Christmas lights. It was snowing lightly and so he was enjoying the Christmas mood as he kept going forward. He was happy, it all went well - he had no problems with being on his own and he was able to make it in time.

'Now I just have to deliver these two presents to that house and go back. I still don't understand why did I have to leave it last though... and why was commander acting so strangely? It was as if she was saying goodbye...wait, she actually said 'goodbye' to me! But she didn't mean it like that right? I mean there's no way! Gosh, this Christmas is really weird...'

At last he spotted the house he headed to - it was enormous Japanese mansion with high stone fence and traditional gate. Tsuna stopped his snowmobile in front of it and stared at the big house before him. He wanted to see the whole mansion, because the fence wouldn't let him see all of it, so he quickly grabbed the sack and without thinking twice he jumped up on the gate and stood there for a while, just looking at the breath taking building.

There were no colorful lights nor any other Christmas decorations. It was as if the time stopped here and the brunette could only drool over the beauty of the mansion. He couldn't see much because it was dark, but thanks to the light from street, he could at least see a little bit of it.

'I wish I could see this house during the day...' he thought while looking around. 'Maybe that's why Lal wanted me to visit it as last - so I could stare at it as much as I want.' Sad smile appeared on his face. Again he felt a stab of envy, but he quickly shook his head and started thinking about how to get inside.

'I can use a magical powder and simply walk through the walls as always, but I think I can try to get inside through the garden. At least I can look around for a bit.' he grinned and with one big jump flew in the sky for a second before falling to the ground. The brunette's legs tripped when he landed and so he ended up lying in the snow. He hastily got on his feet and was stunned by the sight on the garden. He still couldn't see much but what he saw was enough.

'...beautiful...' he whispered as he was looking around himself. There was a small waterfall constructed by lots of tiny stones and the water flew through the garden as some smaller version of a river and ended in a pond. There were a various islands in the pond with a stone lanterns and bonsais. The brunette noticed a wooden bridge leading to a tea house surrounded by a bigger trees and bushes with a water basin near it and also the path made out of flat stones connecting the mansion with it. Whole garden was full of cute bonsais and nicely arranged stones with sand and the sound of shishiodoshi gave it all very calm and soothing mood.

Tsuna took a deep breath and wished he could see the garden during the day and without snow so he could grasp every detail of it.

"Are you done with sightseeing, herbivore?" Tsuna freaked out and fell on his ass from unexpected fright. Cold voice that interrupted him scared him so much, that he started shaking and wasn't able to stand up.

The brunette looked around himself panicky and froze when he noticed a person standing at the veranda. It was that guy from the afternoon - Hibari Kyoya! He was glaring at Tsuna, wearing black yukata tied up with grey obi and yukata jacket hanging on his shoulders.

'He can see me! B-but why?! How is that possible? Normally people can't see me...but then that means that he actually saw me this afternoon! Waaaa! What to do? No one ever told me what to do in this kind of situation!'

"Oi, herbivore, state your business or I'll bite you to death!" Hibari's eyes narrowed as he watched confused brunette in front of him.

'HIII! What should I do? Should I make up something?' he thought but when he saw prefect's dangerous look, he paled. 'Ok, I think that's not a good idea!'

Tsuna sighed and stood up, picking up his sack. "You maybe won't believe me, but actually I'm here to give you a present for Christmas." he said and watched Hibari's stoic expression. The prefect didn't look like he thought he's joking, so the brunette took out of the sack two presents and slowly went towards Hibari. When he was at the veranda, he carefully placed the presents by his feet and quickly took few steps back.

Shuffling around nervously, the brunette glanced at the prefect, who stared at the presents for a while before picking them up. He was looking at them when suddenly, he threw one at Tsuna, hitting him.

"I don't need this one." he just said.

"Huh? B-but it's yours!"

"Look carefully, herbivore! That thing is for you."

'For me?' Tsuna watched the small present nicely wrapped and tied with fluffy ribbon with his name written on it. He couldn't believe it. He got the present! His very first present! Tears started forming in his eyes as his whole body trembled with emotion. For the first time he experienced feeling of anticipation and true joy.

Without waiting any longer, he started unwrapping the present with agog in his eyes, discovering small decorated box. He opened it and gasped when he saw the content - there was a little bottle with silver powder in it. Tsuna knew in an instant what it was and this finding made him happy to the extent of the tears of happiness. It was the magical powder that could change an elf into human and suddenly everything made sense - Lal's strange behavior, Reborn's order to have him take care of this district and then visiting this house as last...actually only this didn't make sense to the brunette but honestly he didn't really care about it.

Hibari watched him the whole time and thought that maybe it was time to open his present even though he already knew what he got.

"I-is this really fo-for me? I m-mean I'm just a wo-worthless elf, who can't do anything right! This-...this can't be real..." Tsuna stuttered between the sobs. His hands were shaking and disbelief with happiness mixed in him.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Sawada! I said it's for you, so keep it!" Hibari looked him in the eyes and the brunette, stunned by his words, stared at him. He sniffed and wiped off his tears.

"Thank you, Hibari-san!" Tsuna smiled at him and even though he didn't realized it in that moment, it was actually the brightest and most honest smile he has ever made.

The brunette took a deep breath and slowly opened the bottle. Unexpected radiant light burst out, illuminating whole garden and then tiny particles of powder, shining like millions of stars, surrounded Tsuna and sticked to him. Tsuna lifted his hands and looked at them, examining them. Then he just laughed and started dancing in circles - it was so beautiful and it felt so good that he couldn't stop. After a while the light began to fade and in the end it stopped completely.

Tsuna ceased his dance and when he noticed Hibari was staring at him the whole time, he blushed and rubbed his head. 'Damn, this is embarrassing!' he thought and darted his head down since he wasn't able to look at the prefect.

Suddenly he heard steps heading towards him, so he dared to look at him, but in a moment he lifted his head, something smooth and warm covered his neck.

"Huh? W-what is it? A collar?!"

"Yes, this was my Christmas present." Hibari said, smirking.

"B-but why? I don't understand!" The brunette stared at him very confused.

"I don't remember exactly when I met you, but it was when I was still a child. One night you just appeared and left on my desk a Christmas present containing my first pair of tonfas. Since that time I was able to saw you and so I wished to have you as my animal."

When Hibari finished his quite simple explanation, Tsuna remembered the event, he talked about. It was his first time being a part of the squad and while the other members were in charge of giving presents to the parents, Tsuna had to give present to the child. Since this family apparently didn't have Christmas tree, he decided to left it on small Hibari's desk, but when he was about to leave, the child woke up and grabbed his sleeve, asking what he was doing there. 'I was so scared at that time that I just said I came to give him what he wished for and then I ran... is it possible that because he touched me, he was able to see me after that?'

"...ehm, that's all? I mean I don't understand your reason, Hibari-san. Why would you wished for something like that?" he asked.

"Hmpf! I hated to see you constantly jumping on the roofs. It's against the rules, so I decided to bite you to death for it." Hibari glared at him and as he watched scared brunette in front of him, he wondered if it was really his reason. It was true, that he wanted to beat him when he was smaller, but as the time passed his way of thinking about the elf changed and so the whole reason of his wish - but of course he wouldn't say that to him.

"HEEE?! Please don't bite me! I won't do it again!" Tsuna screamed.

"Of course you won't, if you don't have a death wish." the prefect sneered. "From now on you will listen to me, do you understand, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"H-hai!" the brunette stiffed, nodding furiously. Hibari watched him for a while and then turned around, ordering him to follow him to the house. Tsuna made few steps when suddenly after realizing something, he stopped.

"Ano, Hibari-san? I just wanted to say that I'm really grateful for your wish. Even though you didn't really intended to doing it for my sake, it made me very happy! I wanted to become a human for a very long time, but it's impossible for elves to wish for something. But your wish technically fulfilled mine and it's all thanks to you, Hibari-san! You saved me, so please, let me repay you!" he said with resolve.

"Stop spouting off nonsense! My wish was fulfilled because your presence was needed and the same goes for you. That makes us even, so shut up!" Hibari glanced at him and was a little surprised that he didn't scare the brunette by his harsh answer.

"I can't! Please let me! I'll do anything" The prefect, looking at the small figure before him, smiled faintly when a brilliant idea crossed his mind.

"Alright. Then for starters kiss me."

"K-ki-ki-kiss y-you?! I-...that's..." Tsuna's face immediately changed it's color into red and he could feel his cheeks boiling. 'What kind of request is this?!' he thought as he squeezed his shirt nervously.

"Didn't you say you would do anything?" Hibari couldn't help but smirk sadistically since the view in front of him was very adorable and amusing.

"...y-yes, I s-said that." Tsuna gulped and slowly moved towards the prefect. His legs were shaking crazily and he felt his heartbeat quickening its pace. 'Does he want me to get a heart attack?!' he wondered and when he was finally standing before him, his mind went blank. Hypnotized by Hibari's lips he blushed even more and took one more step closer. Their high difference made it hard for him to reach so he stood on the tips of his toes and clenched Hibari's jacket, so he wouldn't fall. The prefect wrapped his hands around brunette's waist gently.

Tsuna lifted his head and looked into Hibari's grey eyes. For a moment time stopped for them and it seemed as if the falling snowflakes kept flying in one spot. Hibari bend his head for Tsuna and touched his forehead, smirking and waiting for the kiss. The brunette closed his eyes and pressed his lips on Hibari's carefully, giving him cute warm kiss. He felt Hibari smiling and inside his chest his heart skipped a beat and butterflies flew in his stomach - that feeling was so nice that later Tsuna wondered what was it...first love?

"M-merry Christmas, Hibari-san." the brunette whispered after their lips parted, looking down nervously. Strong hand brushed through his thick wild hair, surprising him a little.

"Merry Christmas, Tsunayoshi." Hibari said with unusual smile. Tsuna flinched in prefect's arms and looked at him with his flushed face, returning him a shy smile. This was for sure the best Christmas!

 **• 〜 END 〜 •**

 **So I hope you liked it ^^ I know that the end is maybe a little cheesy but Christmas is supposed to be cheesy, no? xD**

 **You can expect some new year fanfic cause I'm already done with storyline so I'll just write it down ;)**

 **Anyway I wish you very happy merry Christmas and hope your wishes come true :)**


End file.
